Labirin
by Adult Jockey
Summary: Reingkarnasi OVERDOSE EXO FANFICTION
1. Chapter 1

**-overdose labirin_**

***Dandelion***

'turunlah dan temukan keajaiban takdir'perintah berbunyi. Seiring bergetarnya suara.. cahaya gemerlap terpancar menyilaukan mata. Cahaya terang menembus Barakide gemerlap dunia yang membutakan. Dunia yang menyimpan berjuta ke ajaiban yang sulit di jelaskan bagaimana terciptanya.

** Forest**

5 lelaki berpakaian serba putih dengan Eyeliner tebal menghiasi setiap mata mereka. Mereka menapakkan kakinya di tanah yang ditutup oleh daun kering. Angin sejuk menerbangkan dedaunan itu. Sekilas 6 namja tersenyum_menikmati. "tempat apa ini.." ucap Namja berparas cantik dan terkesan imut dengan pipinya yang berisi, padahal ia adalah yang paling tua diantara yang lainnya. tubuhnya berputar.

Satu temannya menoleh. "ini neverland Xiumin.." jawabnya sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya_berlebihan memang. Tapi namja bernama Baekhyun memang sangat menikmati tempat itu. Dimana ada banyak pohon sakura, langit yang cerah namun tidak panas, udara dan angin sejuk yang menerbangkan serpihan bunga dandelion yang terbang di terpa angin

"Hoaa~ Dandelion" seru Namja manis berdimple. Ia berjalan menghampiri dandelion sebelum semuanya habis di terpa angin. **Tek!**. Tangkai dandelion terlepas dan melayang di udara. Bergerak dan mendarat lembut di tangan Namja manis itu.

"hyung aku juga ingin..!" teriak Sehun bersemangat di ikuti oleh Xiumin dan Baekhyun yang ternyata juga ingin. Dengan senang hati Lay memberikan kepada mereka.

"semuanya cepat!" perintah satu yang tidak **masuk** di antara mereka. Perintahnya terkesan seperti membentak. Baekhyun menggerutu sambil memiringkan bibir atasnya_kesal "cih! Pembentak" gumam Baekhyun namun tetap mengikuti arah Jalan si pembentak itu. Berbeda dengan SeHun yang mengembangkan senyumnya, bersemangat dan mensejajarkan jalannya dengan orang itu "Kai! ini untuk mu" Sehun memamerkan Dandelion didepan namja bernama Kai. Kai berdecih, membuang muka. "tsah! Terlalu drama bagiku bermain dandelion." Ucap Kai berlalu berjalan lebih cepat. Seolah tak sudi dekat dengan Dandelion.

**dasar rapuh. Terlalu ringan. Ckckck menggelikan.** Lay mengulum senyumnya saat merasakan hujatan Kai atas Dandelion. Memilih diam dan mengikuti.

Di tempat lain yang tidak begitu berjauhan. 7 namja berpakaian serba hitam juga sama berjalan berkelompok. Ditempat yang sama indahnya. Semua terpaku dengan keindahan alam sekitar. Dimana angin sejuk menerbangkan bunga-bunga sakura. Langit mendung namun tak murung. Langit indah dengan masih ada Bulan yang masih terlihat.

"sungguh penciptaan yang luar biasa" puji Leader bergelarkan SuHo. Di ikuti dengan 6 anggotanya. Wajahnya semakin terlihat sejuk dengan background langit mendung. Seolah wajahnya adalah cahaya di antara mendung.

"mereka disana!" serunya menunjuk ke arah rombongan namja berpakaian putih dari tempat yang tidak terlalu jauh. Yang berjalan di tengah-tengah dandelion yang meninggi. Suho memandang mereka satu persatu_sekedar mengingat-ingat awal perkenalan singkat sebelum **diperintahkan untuk menemukan keajaiban takdir. **Dari Namja yang ia ketahui bernama Kai, yahh.. nampaknya ia belum berubah. Masih dingin dan selalu berjalan lebih dulu tanpa menoleh ke belakang. Beralih Suho menatap Sehun dan Xiumin yang tengah menghambur-hamburkan serpihan dandelion. Lalu Namja yang paling mungil di antara mereka_Baekhyun, yang paling banyak mengoceh dan minta ini itu kepada.. Namja manis berdimple, ia sangat ramah dan akrab pada semua anggotanya, ia memeluk Baekhyun gemas.

"akh! cepatlah" seru Suho tak sabaran saat melihat Lay dengan sikap nya yang penyayang. Seperti seorang **Ibu **yang membina anak didiknya.

.

Kai menoleh kebelakang. Memandangi anggota **putih** yang terkesan lambat di mata Kai "hoy~ cepatlah! Tak sadarkah kalian di tertawakan kelompok **Hitam**"

Suho rifleks menggeleng saat **Ibu **menoleh ke arahnya. Dan Suho bisa bernafas lega, Lay tidak termakan ucapan Kai. Suho berjalan cepat dan langsung memeluk Lay. Lay sebisa mungkin memasang wajah tenang saat tiba-tiba Suho memeluknya. Hey.. ini adalah pertemuan mereka yang ke dua. Lay tersenyum canggung di balik punggung Suho. Canggung menjadi tontonan semua orang, apalagi ada Kai yang pasti menertawakannya. Melecehkan dan terkesan memandang Lay menjijikan.

"mm k-hai Dio" sapa Lay mengalihkan perasaan canggung dan.. aneh. Suho pun gelalapan. Langsung melepas pelukannya. Suho merasa bahwa Lay tengah canggung. Dan satu-satunya cara hanyalah menyapa Dio. karena sejak awal Lay menyukai Dio. Lay merasa nyaman di dekatnya, lay merasa ia adalah cerminan Dio. bahkan ia berharap akan memeluk Dio. bukan SuHo.. err..

Dio hanya bisa tersenyum kikuk. Ia ikut canggung.

Kelompok **Hitam **hanya bisa menepuk jidat melihat Suho yang terkesan sok akrab. Dan tatapannya seolah hanya ada Lay dan dirinya di tempat itu :3 "bahkan kita yang selalu bersama saja tidak berpelukan seperti mereka. Gege aku juga ingin" celetuk namja manis bermata panda menarik narik lengan baju Kris.

Setelah **bercanggung** ria. Semuanya berjalan normal menuju** tempat** untuk di jadikan takdir. Berjalan dan berhenti di tepi sungai. Menaiki sampan dan dikendalikan oleh pengendali air.

"ya! Oh Sehun! Berhenti meniup gelembung didalam bubble tea!" Bentak Luhan **manja**

**Grlbrglbgrlb. **Sehun semakin meniupkan gelembung di minumannya.

SuHo memandangi air sungai. Perlahan Suho memutar air yang jauh dari sampan. Mengikuti cara Sehun. Bermain buih gelembung.

Tsah..

"aigoo coba lihat pipimu! Pipi mu berisi dan aku **ceking. **Sepertinya kau adalah takdirku. Kita saling melengkapi aha aha ahaa" seru Chen sambil terus menekan-nekan pipi Xiumin.

"hey! Aku memang cantik! Tapi jauhkan tanganmu!" bentak Xiumin dan semakin terlihat mempesona di mata Chen. Chen semakin bersemangat mengganggu Xiumin "SUDAH KUPERINGATKAN! DON'T TOUCH ME!" bentak Xiumin menangkap tangan **sialan** dan **kack!** Xiumin menggigit tangan Chen tanpa perasaan.

"akss.." SuHo memegangi tangannya yang terasa sakit melihat wajah Chen yang memerah seperti menahan tangis. 'ckckck tidak pintar menggombal dan memalukan ckckck' batin Suho melecehkan tanpa **bercermin.**

"eishh kenapa telingamu besar sekali eoh?" oceh Baekhyun memainkan telinga besar milik Chanyeol. "YA! Silahkan ribut dengan ku! Asal jangan menyentuh telingaku!" bentak Chanyeol mulai kesal. Menangkap tangan kecil milik Baekhyun. Baekhyun menyeringai "ye? Memangnya kenapa eoh? ah! Aku tau! Daerah rawan dan sensitifmu di telinga eoh?" ucap Baekhyunmenjewer telinga Chanyeol. **Grebb!** Chanyeol memeluk Baekhyun tiba-tiba "iya! Dan kau harus bertanggung jawab" Chanyeol menahan kepala Baekhyun, satu tangannya bergerak meremas pinggang Baekhyun.

**Glekk..** baekhyun berusaha menstabilkan nafasnya. "ahhaha jadi kau ingin menciumku eoh? uhuhuhu" Baekhyun tertawa melecehkan sambil menahan bibir Chanyeol.

**Deg. **Bibirnya.. tangan Baekhyun gemetar dan bergerak ceroboh. Seakan terhipnotis oleh jarak Chanyeol yang sangat menggoda. Baekhyun menarik Chanyeol dan menciumnya.

Panas..

Suho mengalihkan pandangan. Tak sanggup melihat BaekYeol. Antara memalukan dan membuatnya Iri.

**Kapan aku begitu dengan Lay**. Lay hanya bisa menghindari tatapan Suho saat merasakan Suho menyebut namanya. Lay terus bersikap tak tau menahu, memilih berbincang panjang dan tertawa bersama Dio.

'yeah.. Dio memang seperti eomma dimatamu..'

'Dio memang sehati dengan mu'

"Lay-ah" panggil SuHo tiba-tiba dan Lay menoleh. Suho gelalapan memikirkan pembicaraannya dengan Lay "aku juga ingin dandelion".

"a-mianhe.. tapi semua Dandelion sudah kutanam dan ku berikan pada Kyungsoo"

**Bahkan kau memanggilnya Kyungsoo? **Lay seakan terhempas merasakan kalimat yang tidak di utarakan oleh Suho. Suho hanya diam dan mengangguk meng iya kan. Jongin berdecih melihat Suho yang **gagal.**

"heh ayolah~ tak perlu menekuk wajah seperti itu. Lagi pula dandelion hanyalah bunga yang rapuh dan menjijikan. Tsk! Bisa-bisa kau terjangkit lemah seperti Dandelion" Kai membuka suara dan **alam** langsung hening. Kai memang jarang bicara, dan bicaranya sangat berpengaruh dan menyinggung.

Dio mengepalkan tangannya. Menatap tajam ke arah Kai. menghina Dandelion? Kai tau! Lay memberikan semua Dandelion karna ia menyukai Dio yang manis dan lembut seperti Dandelion. Dio mengerti! Arah hinaannya mengarah pada Dio. "Suho hyung bisa memilikinya. Aku akan mencabutnya satu" Dio menarik satu Dandelion—

"aku tak sudi jika Leader bertingkah layaknya Dandelion. Tsk! Bisa-bisa jiwa Dandelion akan **dimasukkan** didalam tubuhmu" seru Kai lagi pada Suho.

Lay memejamkan matanya menahan emosi. **Pakk!** Dio menaruh kasar pot Dandelion. "Lay Hyung menyatukan jiwaku dan Dandelion! Bukan pada Leader!" bentak Dio merasa semakin di lecehkan. tak ada hubungannya antara kekuatan fisik dan penyatuan dengan Dandelion.

Kai menaikkan satu alisnya "ou~ ternyata dandelion yang rapuh juga galak—"

"Lebih baik diam jika tidak mengerti apa-apa!" tegas Dio.

"tentu saja aku mengerti apa yang ku katakan" bela Kai. "Lay menyatukanmu karena dia menyukai mu. Dan kau adalah orang yang lemah. Lay ingin menjadi obat dimanapun kau berada. Karena tugas terpisah, Lay memberikan dandelion sebagai petunjuk kondisi fisikmu yang lemah dan mudah rapuh layaknya tanah menjadi debu. Cih! Tanah dan dandelion tidaklah beda jauh. Sama-sama mudah rapuh"

"Kai! cukup!" bentak Kris. Dia memang tak terlibat. Namun ucapan Kai membangkitkan amarah Naga.

"ouu.." Kai mengangkat dua tangannya_menyerah dengan wajah melecehkan. Kris berdiri.

"ku rasa tak ada gunanya merendahkan kekuatan orang lain."

Kai tersenyum simpul, memiringkan bibirnya. Memasang wajah mengolok-olok. Mengangguk penuh semangat. Sok bocah"kau lihat sendiri? Dio ssi? Kau benar-benar rapuh seperti dandelion dan debu. Bahkan orang-orang melindungi dirimu. Ckck dasar lemah. Harusnya lindungi diri sendiri."

Dio mengepalkan tangannya. Dandelion bergerak menjadi tegak. Serpihan terbang berbalik ke tangkainya. Membuktikan bahwa Dio tidak lah lemah.

"Dio tidak meminta di lindungi Kai! melindunginya adalah kemauan kami. Bukan karena ia lemah!" Lay menghalang jalan Dio yang berjalan ke arah Kai. "ku mohon! Biar aku sendiri yang menyadarkannya" Dio menggeser tubuh Lay dan mendekati Kai. Baekhyun dan yang lainnya panic. Sampan telah miring tak seimbang. Berterimakasihlah pada Suho_pengendali air.

Dio menatap Kai tajam dengan tatapan.. benci. Tangan Dio menunjuk ke arah batu besar, lalu menggenggam tangannya di udara. "aku bisa saja melempar batu itu ke wajahmu dengan sesakit sakitnya!" tegas Dio. batu-batu besar itu melayang di udara. "dan kakiku bisa saja meretakkan bumi!" Sampan berguncang di hantam oleh Ombak, air merendah di resapkan oleh tanah. Batu-batu terbang cepat—

**Crackk.. **Dio tercekat. Seluruh tubuh nya terasa diremuk perlahan. Urat-uratnya terasa di cengkram. Darahnya terasa berguncang, "bodoh sekali. Tsk. Aku bahkan bisa mengendalikan urat-uratmu dengan aura Teleportasi miliku. Menghentikan aliran darah bahkan menghentikan detak jantungmu. Sekarang juga"

Dio tak bersuara. Tubuhnya mengeras. Dandelion pun mengeras namun bunganya berjatuhan.

"Kai! hentikan!" bentak Xiumin sambil melempari air, melilitkan air ke leher Kai dan membekukan air itu. Mencekik lehernya.

Dandelion melemah, dan serpihan bunga kembali ke tangkai.

**Zrrhhh.. **Es mencair oleh Aura gelap Teleport. Dan dandelion kembali **keras** dan berubah warna menjadi putih.

Semua yang ada disana panic. "Kai! jangan gila!" Chanyeol melempar api-api layaknya anak panah

**Blebb..** api mati saat menyentuh tubuh Kai. Kai dilindungi oleh Teleport Barakide. Api tak bisa membakarnya. Tak menyerah Chen melempari Kai dengan kalajengking dengan kekuatan Petir. Meledakkan Barakide yang tercipta dari Aura teleport milik Kai.

Semuanya sudah ber upaya menghentikan Kai namun tetap saja gagal. Bahkan Time control hanya berpengaruh kurang dari 1 detik.

**Brukk.. **dio ambruk. Dandelion semakin layu dan kering, serpihannya sudah menghitam.

"ku mohon jangan.." Tangis Lay pecah. Baekhyun semakin geram dengan Kai. Ia mendekati Kai, mencekiknya langsung, memasukkan cahaya mematikan ke mata Kai. namun dengan tengan Kai tidak melawan. Kai hanya menyeringai tenang.

Luhan terus mengendalikan otak dan hati Kai untuk berhenti. Namun sepertinya berbalik Kai yang menghentikan Telekinesis.

"JONGIN! HENTIKAN! KAU BISA MEMBUNUHNYA!" teriak Lay geram, melilitkan parasit di seluruh tubuh Kai.

Kai tersenyum bangga " biarlah dia mati. Daripada hidup menyusahkan banyak orang karena kelemahannya".

**Pakk.. **Lay menampar wajah Kai. "KAU YANG LEMAH! JONGIN! KAU MEMBUNUHNYA HANYA KARENA KAU TAKUT PADANYA KAN? EOH!?"

"aku? Takut? Padanya?" Kai beralih melihat ke arah Dio. Dio yang sudah terlihat mati. Darah-darahnya terus ia mainkan. Bibirnya bergetar.. "L-Lay hyung.." lirihnya sambil menahan rasa sakit. Bibirnya berubah menjadi merah menggoda. **Deg..** 'tidak! Aku tidak mengalirkan darahnya ke bibir' batin Kai tak percaya.

Bibir itu tersenyum. Membentuk hati. Senyum lembut dan terasa nyaman. Meyakinkan kepada Lay bahwa Dio baik-baik saja.

Namun beda bagi Kai. fikirannya melayang. Dandelion pun berubah warna menjadi biasanya. Serpihan bunga itu kembali. Baekhyun yang menyadari dandelion membaik dengan sigap menyiramkan air.

Luhan menyeringai. 'berbaliklah maka berbalik.' Dan Dio berbalik, tersenyum ke arah Kai.

**Prang..!.** barakide pecah. Pengendaliannya terhenti saat Dio tersenyum padanya. saat wajah mungil itu menghadap padanya. hati Kai terasa di remas dan di guncang saat Dio tersenyum padanya.

Bukan.. bukan Luhan yang mengendalikan agar Dio tersenyum. Luhan hanyalah menggerakkan kepala Dio agar menoleh pada Kai.

'senyumnya. Lembut bagai Dandelion dimusim panas. Menembus barakide gemerlap dunia yang membutakan. melumpuhkan'

Seakan candu. Ketagihan akan senyumnya. Otak Kai terus berputar untuk mengingat-ingat. Kai merasa pernah begini. Ia tidak begitu asing dengan perasaannya sekarang. Entah dimana.. Dio mengingatkannya pada seseorang yang ia juga lupa siapa orang itu

**Tbc..**


	2. Chapter 2 note author

Just NOTE

Annyeong all \'-'/ postingan ini hanya berisi tentang cuap-cuap Author saja.

Jadi Eji (Author) berhenti share FF di FFn. Bagi yang mau baca sambungan-sambungan FF Eji kalian bisa login ke Facebook saja yah, buka Page **Exo Kaisoo &amp; Hunhan Yaoi Fanfiction**.

Awalnya Eji gak ada niat mau pamit di sini, awalnya Eji langsung nyus berhenti tanpa keterangan, tapi (mungkin) ada yang penasaran baca FF Eji yaudah Eji bikin postingan ini :3

Kayaknya gak usah disebutin alasannya 'kan yahh.. ^_^ yang pastinya Eji udah gak bisa tanggung jawab bisa rutin share FF di sini.

Akeh sekian XD


End file.
